User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Lak's Epic Rap Battles - Wolverine VS Freddy Krueger
FINALLY IT'S DONE. I've been working on this for a wek and after help for lines from Legion, it's finally done! I really hope you all love this battle as much as I do, since it has awesome disses and a good flow for my standards. Also, no color coding, I'm too tired Battle: LAK'S EPIC RAP BATTLES WOLVERINE VS FREDDY KRUEGER BEGIN! Freddy Krueger: Welcome to MY world, bitch, I suggest you sit down, Like the little mutt you are leading the posse of misfit clowns! I’m terrorizing Elm Street, you’re terrorizing the film industry, You can be killed by fire? Let me get a furnace ready for your liquidity! And I thought what I was doing was wrong, just look at what you do! Over a hundred years old and banging girls years younger than you! Though I guess it doesn’t matter, since me versus you, no comparison, My raps will poison you more than your adamantium skeleton! You’re not in Kansas anymore, Toto, put your tail between your legs, And run away, maybe a family would adopt you if you beg! Even Spiderman beats your ass, and you claim that you’re all that? Your bland personality makes you who you are, invisible like a Kitty kat! Wolverine: Listen up, bub, that crap you’re talking doesn’t have any facts, For instance, fire can’t kill me, but it killed YOUR ugly ass! And just look at Nightmare on Elm Street, it tore your genre apart fast, But hey, what bullshit would you hear from the son of a hundred maniacs? I spit fumes so explosive it’s like I’m dousing you with gasoline, You’re just a pedophilic man that looks at prepubescent’s wet dreams! Hell, Deadpool takes his job more seriously than you do, A goddamn Saturday morning cartoon is scarier than you, dude! I can hold my own against the Hulk, you get defeated by some pipe bomb, That tore your ass up faster than those psychos did to your mom! It’s over, Kruger, like your dead body, I left you charred and rotten, But that doesn’t matter, after this battle the Nightmare will be forgotten! *the beat goes silent before Freddy screams in rage* Freddy Krueger: Every girl you’ve loved has died, well isn’t that some bad luck, You’ll wish that you’ve gotten high, since you’re gonna get fucked up, Each movie that you’re in, I mean, it’s the same, what’s next? You’re going to go solo but then suck the dick of Professor X? Movie directors make you look like shit, literally pulling it from their ass, After I put your sorry ass down, I’ll send you straight to hell: First Class, You’re worthless, go crawl back up Shadowcat’s vagina you little shit! You have metal inside your body, why be enemies with a man that can bend it? Wolverine: I’m slashing this Springwood Slasher on his own slashing land, Which reminds me, how can you kill people with a butterknife hand? My mantra extends to rapping, I’m the best there is at what I do! Turn you to Ash, pour these disses like Voorhees likes to ooze! I fight for the world, you haven’t seen the things that I withstood, Since you were down on your knees sucking Underwood’s under wood! I hope this is a wake up call for you, Krueger, from what I’ve computed, I’ve shoved my foot far up your ass, and you can bet it was lucid! WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTOR- Freddy Krueger: You need an extreme make over, bitch! YYYYAAAAAAAHHHH! Who won? Wolverine Freddy Krueger Category:Blog posts